The Visitor
by Asha Davis
Summary: Mike's dad comes to Graceland for a day.
1. Chapter 1

Jakes, Briggs, Johnny, Bates, Charlie and Paige are all gathered around the island in the kitchen munching on some breakfast. Suddenly Mike flies down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Whoa son, what's up with you?" Johnny asks him.

"Can you guys please pick up those beer bottles?" Mike demands.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Charlie asks sounding concerned.

"I really need you guys to behave today. That means no cursing and no getting drunk." Mike instructs.

"Hey man what's your deal?" Jakes asks.

"Someone is coming for a visit and I really need to impress him."

"Who's coming here?" Briggs asks.

"Can you guys take you dirty cloths up stairs?"

"Mike who's coming over?" Jakes demands.

"Can you guys refrain from mentioning anything that has to do with sex or hooking up?"

"It is the director of the FBI?" Bates guesses.

"And strippers. Don't talk about strippers; I'm looking at you Johnny."

"Hey!" Johnny says defensively.

"Damn it Mike! Who's coming over?" Charlie demands. There is a moment of silence.

"My… father." Mike gulps. Then as if on cue a man walks into the building.

"Michael?" He says.

"Dad!" Mike exclaims. "You were supposed to wait for me at the airport."

"That place was… uncomfortable." He mumbles. Mike runs over and gives the man a hug.

"Why isn't your shirt tucked in?" He asks Mike.

"Sorry." He mumbles as he tucks in his shirt. Mike leads his father over to the rest of the house. When he sees them he jumps back.

"What is it dad?" Mike asks sounding concerned.

"I wasn't" He clears his throat. "I wasn't aware that this is a 'coed' house hold." He motions to Charlie and Paige.

"Umm, yeah it is." Mike says awkwardly. "Well anyway these are my roommates. This is Johnny. That's Briggs and that's Bates and that's Jakes. These two are Charlie and Paige. Guys this is my father."

"What kinda name is Charlie for a young woman?" Mike's father criticizes.

"Dad!" Mike exclaims.

"What?" He grumbles. "Where do you go to church?"

"What?" Johnny laughs.

"Church, I am wondering where Michael attends church on Sunday mornings." He restates.

"Umm, I don't really have a regular church I go to." He says quietly.

"I see, we will talk about that later." Mike's father walks around the living room. "You could have at least cleaned up a little bit. Why are there so many beer bottles? Michael have you been drinking?"

"No, well yes, but not a lot. I don't get drunk."

"Where have your morals gone to son? I knew this job was a bad idea. Why couldn't you have got to seminary like me and your grandfather?"

"Seminary, Mikey your old man is a priest?" Johnny laughs. "Well hell that explains a lot!"

"Look at all these murderous weapons!" Mike's father yells when he sees a pile of guns.

"Dad you know that guns are a part of my job." Mike reminds him.

"And you know how I feel about guns. They kill people Michael."

"People kill people. Guns are just the tool they use." Mike explains.

"What if you kill someone?" Mike opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it. He hasn't told his father about Jangles.

"Oh my goodness." His father's mouth drops.

"Dad…"

"What have you done?"

"Dad."

"This would have never happened if you would have just become a pastor like me." He declares as he storms out of the house.

"Well, your father seems nice." Bates says after a moment of silence.

"What do you think he'll do when I tell him about the stabbing and suffocating incidents?" Mike croaks.

**So that was just a one shot. A crappy one to. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're a PK." Johnny laughs.

"A what?" Paige asks.

"Pastor's Kid." Mike grumbles.

"Oh."

"What are you going to do?" Briggs asks Mike.

"I guess I'll just talk to him, maybe I can convince him that my job isn't bad." Mike says as he follows his father onto the deck.

"Dad."

"Mike."

"My job does a lot of good. I save people and help people. I make the world a better place to live." Mike says.

"At what cost, your morality?" He quizzes. "Do you know who I blame for all of this? You grandfather."

"Hey, grandpa was a wonderful person. Don't you say anything bad about him!"

"He wasn't a wonderful person; he was a drunk and cared more about his next opportunity to take pictures of the dead than about his own family."

"He was not a drunk, he drank but never got drunk and he did care about us." Mike argues.

"How can you say that? He missed your high school graduation for a job opportunity."

"That's one of the things I have always admired about him. He put his job and others above himself and his wants. He wanted to be there, but they need him to help solve and murder investigation." Mike protests.

"You make him sound like he was a world renowned detective, he was a photographer!"

"So, he still helped. You just can't stand the fact that he around me more than you were."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is, after mom died he was always there. He practically lived at our house."

"What's wrong with you? He was a horrible person, he hit you!"

"No he didn't, I told you that wasn't him it was a kid at school. Why are you hating on grandpa, he's dead!"

"Because look at what he has done to you."

"He inspired me to get a great job that I am good at. What's wrong with that?"

"How can you call this a great job? You live with a bunch of single adults in a beach house and kill people!"

"We don't kill people that just happen sometimes. Killing people isn't our goal."

"That want is your goal?"

"To put them in jail."

"How can you put them in jail if you kill all of them?"

"I have killed one guy!"

"Which is one soul that you have condemned to hell."

"He was a bad guy. He stabbed me, killed countless people, was holding Charlie and Briggs hostage and was about to shoot me!"

"He stabbed you!"

"That's not the point; the point is he had to die."

"No one has to die."

"Oh then I guess I should have let him kill me, Charlie and Briggs and then hoped someone else would catch him without hurting him."

"That's not what I am saying."

"That what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that no son of mine kills people." Mike's dad picks up his overnight bag and heads to the stairs. "Call me when you are ready to give up a life a sin." He walks down the stairs leaving Mike and Graceland in the dust.

After a couple minutes Mike walks back into the house. The whole house is standing in the living room staring at him.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mike asks them.

"The Mid East heard that." Johnny laughs.

"Thanks Johnny." Mike mutters and he walks upstairs to his bedroom.


End file.
